When You Kiss Me
by moriah93ohio
Summary: Valentine's Day fic. For Valentine’s Day, Yugi sings a song about how he feels for Atemu at a talent show.


Moriah: Happy Valentine's Day, everyone!

Yugi: Happy Valentine's Day! We hope that everyone has a great day with their loved one.

Moriah: Where's our Yami's? *Yami Moriah and Yami appear behind their look-a-like*

Yami Moriah and Yami: Looking for us? *Moriah and Yugi run to them, giving them a hug*

Moriah and Yugi: Yay! You made it! *Moriah kisses Yami Moriah* Yugi kisses Yami*

Yami Moriah: *breaks the kiss* Of course. We wouldn't miss it.

Yami: *breaks the kiss* I have a feeling this is going to be a good story.

Moriah: I hope so. It's my first Valentine's Day fic. *looks to the others* Can you do the disclaimer?

Yami Moriah, Yugi, Yami: Morie-chan, doesn't own anything. Please review!

* * *

Summary: For Valentine's Day, Yugi sing a song about how he feels for Atemu at a talent show.

* * *

Walking on stage, a male with amethyst eyes, golden-yellow layers of black and amethyst at the tips hair, with pale skin, held a microphone, hearing soft music in the background.

His wide amethyst eyes glanced at the audience, seeing his friends smiling and waving to him; he smiled back nervously.

He continued to glance at the crowd, but didn't see who he was looking for. He would have to start soon.

He made one more quick glance, but still didn't see the person he was looking for.

_This could be it, I think I'm in love_

_It's love this time_

Yugi's voice was even softer when he sang. After all, he was nervous.

_It just seems to fit, I think I'm in love_

_This love is mine_

He was only doing this because his boyfriend signed him up. He wasn't happy about it, but as he thought about what he was going to sing, he found the perfect song. Why not sing about his feelings for him?

_I can see you with me when I'm older_

_All my lonely nights are finally over_

_You took the weight of the world off my shoulders_

_(The world just goes away)_

The crowd was cheering quietly at the song, making Yugi smile and blush.

_Oh, when you kiss me_

_I know you miss me_

_And when you're with me_

_The world just goes away_

He thought about when his boyfriend kissed him. He smiled.

_The way you hold me_

_The way you show me that you adore me_

_Oh, when you kiss me_

_Oh, yeah_

He felt so peaceful when his boyfriend was holding him. So content.

_You are the one, I think I'm in love_

_Life has begun_

You looked in the crowd, after finishing the second verse. He saw his friends cheering, with smiles on their faces.

The nervousness he felt was slowly fading away. He just wished the person he wanted was here.

But he was happy the crowd liked the song.

_I can see the two of us together_

_I know I'm gonna be with you forever_

Looking into the crowd again, he saw a male with tanned skin, crimson eyes, and hair much like his own but with crimson at the tips.

'Atemu!' he thought happily. 'You made it!'

He heard the other chuckle. 'Of course I did koi.' he thought back. 'I wouldn't miss it.'

Smiling happily, the teen sang the rest of the verse.

_Love couldn't be any better_

_(The world just goes away)_

The teen got ready for the chorus again.

_Oh, when you kiss me_

_I know you kiss me_

_And when you're with me_

_The world just goes away_

With a smile, he looked at Atemu again, who smiled back.

_The way you hold me_

_The way you show me that you adore me_

_Oh, when you kiss me_

_Oh, yeah_

Yugi looked at the crowd as he hummed the instrumental. Cheers and quietly praising made Yugi smile and blush more.

_I can see you with me when I'm older_

_All my lonely nights are finally over_

_You took the weight of the world off my shoulders_

_(The world just goes away)_

He could see himself with Atemu. He could see a life with him.

_Oh, when you kiss me_

_I know you miss me_

_And when you're with me_

_The world just goes away_

_The way you hold me_

He loved when Atemu held him. It was just a great way to end a good day.

_The way you show me that you adore me_

_The world just goes away_

The song would end soon, Yugi knew.

Looking back in the crowd, he saw Atemu with the rest of his friends, all smiling.

He didn't feel nervous anymore now that Atemu was there.

_When you kiss me_

_I know you miss me_

_Oh, the world just goes away_

_When you kiss me_

Yugi sung the final soft note, before the soft music played its late note.

The crowd instantly started cheering, and clapping.

Walking off stage, blushing, he looked for Atemu.

Not long after, he ran to him, kissing him softly, the cheers and applause, becoming distant.

* * *

Moriah: I really hope that you liked my first Valentine's Day story.

Yugi: We know the ending was a little off, but we still hope you liked it.

Moriah: *thinks, looking at Yugi* What do you think they got us for Valentine's Day.

Yugi: *thinks* I don't know. That's a great question. *Yami and Yami Moriah appears with gifts behind their backs*

Moriah and Yugi: *jumps around excited* Ohh what did you get us? What did you get us?

*Yami gives Yugi a cute teddy bear with a big heart in the middle and a red rose* Yugi: Yay! I love roses and stuff animals! *kisses Yami on the cheek*

*Yami Moriah gives Moriah a red rose, a pack of M&Ms, and a Valentine's Day card.* Moriah: Yay! I love roses, M&Ms and cards! *kisses Yami Moriah on the cheek*

Moriah and Yugi: Thank you! *hugs them*

Yugi: I love you! *kisses Yami*

Moriah: I love you! *kisses Yami Moriah*

Yami Moriah and Yami: *breaks the kisses* We hope that you liked the story. Please read the other story we are posting today.

Until the next time we update….


End file.
